pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Revenge of the Target Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies: Revenge of the Target Zombies is a nowhere near canon version of Plants vs. Zombies. Overview/Plot You remember the Target Zombie? No? Few do. The main enemy in Versus Mode, they have gotten tired of all the confusion when they enter. They are NOT Ladder Zombies. So, while Doctor Zomboss was out fighting the Player Character in Pirate Seas, their elected leaders snuck into his laboratory and took the Zombots he wasn't using and waited for his return. As soon as he returned, with a somewhat damaged Plank Walker, the Target Zombies attacked. Defeated and outnumbered, Doctor Zomboss surrendered and became their scientist, as they captured his zombie control device. Now, the Target Zombies are taking revenge on the player for whatever reason, mostly because they have power. In most levels, you have to defeat at least one Target Zombie before the level is over - it can either be at the edge of the lawn or walk forward somewhat, but it's often blocked by some zombies. Mechanics and Stuff PvZ:RotTZ uses similar mechanics to Endless Dreams, but upgrades return (Plant Food still exists), as does Crazy Dave's shop. Extra Game Modes Plants vs. Zombies: Revenge of the Target Zombies has a couple game modes besides Adventure. /Vasebreaker/ Vasebreaker is a bonus game mode unlocked after beating Pool Level 6. It is extremely similar to the original and the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, except the plants and zombies are typically relevant to the area the level takes place in. /I, Zombie/ I, Zombie is another bonus game mode unlocked after beating City Level 5. It is almost completely identical to the original, except, like Vasebreaker, the plants and zombies are typically relevant to the area the level takes place in. /Challenge Mode/ Challenge Mode is another bonus game mode unlocked after beating Roof Level 6. In it, you are given certain plants against certain zombies, typically in the form of a normal level. Often, the effects/costs/recharges of plants are changed to make it easier or harder. Zombies usually do not undergo changes. These are essentially minigames mixed with Piñata Parties. /Scientific Lab/ Scientific Lab is yet another bonus game mode unlocked after beating Abandoned Lab Level 20. You get to extract the essence of plants and infuse it into other plants to create new varieties. Plants unlocked during this game mode are able to be used whenever they are permitted, like normal plants. /Bit Rot/ Bit Rot is another version of RoTZ that takes place in the internet. Your plants are different in name and appearance, but the basic concepts (usually) hold true. Zombies are based on computer viruses, worms, trojans, malware, and bugs. It's unlocked after beating Abandoned Lab Level 4. Other Information /Suburban Almanac/ The compendium of information for plants and zombies. Even Scientific Lab plants get an entry. /In-depth Plant Stuff/ In-depth Plant Stuff is basically detailed information about plant damage and whatever. /In-depth Zombie Stuff/ Basically the previous link, but for zombies. Items Areas Lawn - Functionally identical to Day/Tutorial. Lasts 16 levels; becomes night for the back half. Pool - You know what this is. Lasts 20 levels; becomes night (not foggy) for the back half. Roof - Still Roof. Lasts 20 levels; becomes a darker night for the back half. During darker nights, non-mushrooms work at half speed. City - Similar to Roof, but without a slope. Lasts 10 levels. City Stores - Like City, but in a few stores with damaged walls instead. Lasts 12 levels; the back half are night. Outskirts - Exiting City. Lasts 12 levels; the first half are night. Grotto - A thick forest. Lasts 15 levels. Mushrooms are half-awake due to the moderate darkness; sun drops at the normal rate. Forest Shrine - Deep in the Grotto, there is a shrine. The shrine boosts plants. Lasts 20 levels; the first half are night. Renaissance Fair - Where the forest thins out, zombies are holding a renaissance fair in commemoration of The Dark Ages. It seems they are hiding something. Lasts 10 levels, all are day. Abandoned Lab - With the entrance disguised as a tree stump, this abandoned lab appears to have been used by Dr. Zomboss in the past, before he successfully traveled through time. It's full of bizarre machinery. Due to dilapidation, the lighting no longer works, so it is dark. Lasts 20 levels. Abandoned Mine - It seems that a mine collapsed into the lab, leaving a large hole in one of the rooms. Within the mine are various old-timey miners and such. It's underground with only gas lamps to light the way. Lasts 15 levels. Cave Exit - The mine comes out to the surface. The left four columns of the map are on cave-like terrain, with the remaining five are normal grass. Lasts 10 levels, all are day. More to be announced. Plants Lawn Pool Roof City City Stores Outskirts Grotto Forest Shrine Renaissance Fair Abandoned Lab Upgrades Complex Upgrades Complex upgrades are upgrades that, unlike regular upgrades, require two or more squares, and not always of the same plant. These are typically high in power. Zombies Lawn Pool Roof City City Stores Outskirts Grotto Forest Shrine Renaissance Fair Abandoned Lab Category:Games